


Fighting On Tour

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [97]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Fighting On Tour

“Well I’m on tour Michael! You can’t expect me to have time for you all the time!”

“I’m on tour too and I still have time for you!”

“Calling me at three in the morning to say you love me while I’m sleeping isn’t actually having time for me!”

Michael spoke quietly, “Fine, bye.”

He didn’t give you time to respond, he just hung up on you. Lately things had been pretty stressful since you had both been on tour, but you hadn’t expected it to get to this point. You knew Michael meant well when he called, but it was just stressful to have him call so late at night. And when you called he never answered, he was usually performing or doing interviews. You knew having a relationship would be difficult when you began things with Michael, but somehow you didn’t think that things would be this bad. Turns out, being away from the love of your life for ten months out of the year can be pretty taxing on a relationship. 

You pulled yourself together and walked inside the venue to start getting ready for your concert. It was only two hours until the show started, and you still had a lot more to do. You went into hair and makeup first, and while they did that, you texted Ashton to see if Michael was okay. Ashton said that Michael wasn’t really talking to anyone, he just wanted to be alone. And quite honestly, that’s all you wanted too. No show, no audience, just some time to be alone, or with Michael. 

When you went to wardrobe and put on your blue sparkly shirt with matching shorts, you remembered how much Michael loved that outfit. You and Michael were looking at outfits for both of your tours, and he picked the blue sequins over the red ones because the blue reminded him of when you went to the beach together on holiday. You remembered the beach trip perfectly, you and Michael spent most of the day just laying out and listening to music. And when the day was pretty much over, you went to sit near a cliff and watched the sunset. You leaned your head on his shoulder, and you knew it was love. But holiday was over, and now you needed to focus on going onstage and performing a kickass set.

Michael was performing in front of the crowd, all eyes on the group as they performed Castaway. But as the got to the chorus, Michael thought deeply about the lyrics. Just yesterday it really did feel like the two of you were going to be together forever, and today it felt like you could break up at any moment. Every moment away from you was lonely, but now it was even worse because he might have messed things up for good. He felt the lyrics get caught in his throat, and he couldn’t sing. His hands stopped moving and he was standing in front of the microphone with tears in his eyes. The moment he actually began to sob into the microphone, he excused himself from the stage and walked off. The entire crowd was confused as to what had just happened, but the boys reassured them that they would continue the show in a moment. 

You stood up onstage and performed your opening number flawlessly. It was as if nothing was wrong, but in your mind, you still thought about Michael. When the time came for you to do your famous cover of Turning Tables by Adele, you were confident that you could make it through this song. You finished most of the song fine, but when you got to the bridge, you put all of you emotions into it. You felt your heart sinking as you though about Michael while singing, and moments later, you were crying in front of the audience. You quickly apologized and said you’d be back in a moment before running backstage to calm down. After the show was over, you went straight to your tour bus and went to bed, not even wanting to know what everyone was saying about you online. Michael did the same, he couldn’t imagine the rumors that were flying around. 

The next morning, you scrolled through twitter for a few seconds before seeing a bunch of tweets from fans asking if you and Michael were okay. You went through the rest of the tweets that had your names, and there were hundreds of photos of you and Michael both crying at your shows last night. You just wanted to ignore everything, and since you didn’t have any shows for the next two days, you shut off your phone and went back to sleep. 

When Michael woke up, Calum immediately told him to check twitter. He scrolled through his feed, and then saw the pictures of you crying. His heart broke, he couldn’t believe he had made you cry. He quickly got dressed and asked his manager if there was any possible way they could leave a bit earlier than expected. There was no way to leave early, but it was possible for Michael to take a flight to meet you on tour and then meet back at the next venue before the show in two days. He packed a bag and went off to the airport to catch a flight to you.

When he landed, your tour manager already had a car waiting for him. They drove him to you and explained that you hadn’t come out of your bed since the concert had happened. He got onto the bus and saw that your curtain was closed, but that wasn’t about to stop him. He pulled it back, and saw that you were sound asleep, your face was red, and your makeup was streaked with tears. He knelt down next to you and gently brushed the hair out of your face. Your eyes fluttered open and when you saw him you wanted to cry again.

“I’m so sorry,” you choked.

Michael pulled you into a hug and sighed, “Me too.”

“I just was stressed, and I missed you so much, and I don’t know how to talk to you without missing you more and it just - it hurts so badly, Michael.”

He put his hands on your cheeks and wiped away your tears with his thumb, “I know this is hard, and I know how badly it hurts. Every second away from you feels like someone is hitting my chest with a bat, but we can’t give up on this.”

“How long do you get to stay?”

Michael frowned, “Eight hours - nine tops.”

You slid over further on your bed and motioned for Michael to lay down with you. He cuddled up next to you and wrapped his arms around you. You could do a lot of things with eight hours, but right now nothing seemed better than just being close to Michael. 


End file.
